fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkadan Militiaman List of Small Arms Arsenals and Tools: Attachments
Back to Main Page: [Click Here] Integral Attachments = Iron-Sight A standard issue; are a system of shaped alignment markers used as a sighting device to assist in the aiming of a device such as a firearm, crossbow, or telescope, and exclude the use of optics as in reflector sights, holographic sights, and telescopic sights. = Foregrip (Grip) A variation of grip. It usually decreases recoil for weapons and/or add centerspeed, although this is not always the case. Best applied to LMGs, which all have good rate of fire and moderate recoil. Types of Foregrips: * - Standard Vertical * - Stubby Vertical * - Folding * - Forend – Shotgun-use only * - Angular = Surefire Flashlight (Integrated Foregrip/Flashlight) (M900 Vertical Foregrip WeaponLight) SureFire flashlights are known around the world as the lighting system for any and every tactical scenario. In 1969 their original product line consisted of laser sighting systems for firearms. After many years of intense research and development, the SureFire Weapon Light was born and low light law enforcement & military operations changed forever. SureFire then went on to establish themselves as the leading manufacturer of rugged, powerful and compact illumination tools for tactical applications; from weapon-mounted lights and laser sights, shield lights, baton lights & hand-held lights powerful and bright enough to qualify as force-multiplier tools that could temporarily blind, unbalance, and disorient a threat. The M910A-TN-WH Millennium Vertical Foregrip WeaponLight attaches directly to your weapon's Picatinny rail via the integral thumbscrew mount. It is designed to perform under battlefield conditions, withstand recoil, and deliver an ergonomic advantage to the operator during sustained-fire. The M910A features a shock isolated design to protect the high-output lamp from shock and vibration, and the rugged Nitrolon housing is o-ring sealed for extreme weather and dust protection. The tactical switching system provides the operator with the means to direct light in a prudent and stealthy manner. The switches are built into the vertical grip, so the operator can operate the system without having to break out of position. The LEDs are controlled by a momentary on switch, and the main beam is controlled by both a momentary and a constant on switch. To prevent accidental activation during covert operations, the system disable option can be selected. The LED array in this M910A WeaponLight produces a white beam of light, and the color of the grip is tan. = Red-Dot/Reflex Sight: Non-magnification reflector sight outfitted with a red LED Dot; LED dot remains consistently positioned, allowing for faster target acquisition. = Assault/ACOG Scope: Optical refracting telescope sight with wedge reticule; offers inceased tactical options by dramatically extending effective combat range. * - 2x Zoom Scope * - 4x Zoom Scope = Sniper Scope: The Sniper Scope is an attachment that should be used to engage an enemy at long range, since its 10x zoom mode makes it easier to see targets at long ranges. It has two zoom modes; 4x and 10x. This optional scope attachment used for sniper rifles or battle rifles. = Variable Zoom: It is a sniper scope that has multiple levels of zoom. * - 2.4x zoom * - 4.8x zoom * - 9.6x zoom = Hybrid Sight: A combination of optic attachments both ACOG and Holographic Sight, "4x scope with attached reflex sight." — In-game description The magnifier can flip from the right side to the top of the weapon on the fly, allowing for versatile aiming that can be adapted to different combat situations. To prevent people from using the Holographic Sight exclusively, both scopes are brought up slower, with the magnifier having a slower ADS than the ACOG Scope, along with slightly increased weapon sway. The magnifier is activated and deactivated by using the control for the first equipment item (left D-pad for consoles, key 3 on PC). However, as this is the same control to ready an underbarrel attachment, the Hybrid Sight cannot be used in conjunction with one. The Hybrid Sight makes three appearances in the campaign, all three times being part of the player's starting loadout being used by Frost and Yuri. In "Black Tuesday", the player has an M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight attached, while it is attached to the ACR 6.8 in "Scorched Earth". The third appearance is a unique sniper rifle version in "Eye of the Storm" attached to the RSASS used by Yuri. Interestingly the scope is fixed on top of the gun while the red dot sight is fixed to the left side, this means the gun has to be turned on its side when using the red dot sight. Advantages Because the Hybrid Sight provides both a low-zoom optic and a high-zoom optic simultaneously, players using it can more easily engage enemies at a wider variety of distances. Limitations The Hybrid Scope has a slower ADS time compared to the standalone ACOG, although Quickdraw may partially remedy this effect. Users also must swap between appropriate sights at the right time, or else they could be left using the wrong scope at the wrong time. Despite rumors, Sleight of Hand is used only to reload faster (or swap weapons faster with the Pro variant), and thus it will not speed up the scope-switching time. The act of having to flip the magnifier between the two optics might put users at a disadvantage compared to enemies with weapons that have simpler one-zoom optics. Also, the Hybrid Sight will obstruct more of the user's peripheral vison with both magnifications, due to the large size of the magnifier. Silencer & Sound Suppressor = Silencer: Threaded steel barrel attachment; slows the escape of propellant gasses, resulting in muffled weapon fire. It blocks muzzle blast and sound. = Sound Suppressor: Cylindrical barrel-mounted sound suppressor; reduces speed of propellant gasses, resulting in an overall reduction of volume for each shot fired. Dual Magazine & Extended Magazine = Duel Magazine: ''' An attached decreased the time needed for every odd reload by using two magazines taped together. = '''Extended Magazine: Large Capacity magazine created from lightweight plastics; lightweight composition allows each magazine to hold more ammunition without adding significant weight. = Laser Targeting System: Side-mounted red LED targeting laser; emits a laser targeting reticule, indicating the epicenter of buckshot dispersal. = Heartbeat Sensor: Side-mounted attachment. The attachment allows the user to track multiple targets, somewhat like the UAV killstreak. It displays the positions of people who are fairly close to and in front of the player. It also will produce beep whenever it picksup a hostile target, which will increases in pitch the closer the target is to the user. “You should be able to see me on the scope. That blue dot is me. Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots.” – Captain MacTavish explaining the heartbeat sensor to Roach. The display screen can be folded out from the side of the weapon and folded back in again. The sensor likely uses the electromagnetic field created by the heart to discern personnel locations. It most likely uses an IFF (Identification friend or foe) system to tell the difference between friendlies and enemies. All friendlies are blue dots and enemies are white. = Dot Laser (VSA): The Dot Laser is an attachment featured for the first time in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Acting as Shadow Fall’s equivalent of real-world iron-sight, it serves as the default, 1x magnification weapon sight for all weapons which can mount it. = Holo Sight (VSA): The Holo Sight is an attachment featured in Killzone: Shadow Fall. This sight is unlockable for most weapons, and gives a 1.2x magnification for the player when scoped in. compared to the standard Dot Laser, it provides a larger sight reticle, larger sight body and greater magnification for all weapons which can mount it. VSA version: a cyan, circular reticle on a blue tinted lens. = ACOG (VSA): The ACOG is an attachment featured in Killzone: Shadow Fall. This sight is unlockable for most weapons, and gives a 1.6x magnification for the player when scoped in. compared to the standard Dot Laser, it provides a larger sight reticle, larger sight body and greater magnification for all weapons which can mount it. VSA version: a cyan dot and circle reticle, with cyan ranking markings, on a blue-tinted lens. = Hybrid Optic: ACOG with reflex optic on top; while aiming down with the sight to switch between optics. Is an optical attachment for assault rifles and light machine guns. The Hybrid Optic is an optical attachment available in Call of Duty: Black Ops II for assault rifles and light machine guns. It is the counterpart of the HAMR Scope from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but unlike this one, the player can quickly switch back and forth between either of the two optics by tapping the sprint button while aiming down sights. However, there is no way of switching between the optics while unsighted, nor is there a way of telling which one is active without aiming to check. The reticles can be customized, using the same ones as the Reflex Sight and the ACOG Scope. The Hybrid Optic cannot be used in conjunction with the Grenade Launcher nor the Select Fire attachment, despite not using the same control for the first equipment item like its Modern Warfare 3 counterpart used to. Strangely, when switching rapidly between optical attachments, the into fire rate of the AN-94 and the HAMR are reset, and the SWAT-556 and the M8A1 restart their respective burst, ignoring the burst delay if it hasn't initiated. Optical Gallery Iron Sights M4A3ServicePistolIronSightcloseup zps6cd115d1.png|M4A3 Iron-Sight WY88MOD4CombatPistolIronSightcloseup_zps6417394d.png|WY88 Mod 4 - Iron Sight M37A2-Pump-Shotgun-Iron-Sight-closeup zpsa16f8012.png|M37A2 - Iron Sight M37A2-Pump-Shotgun-Alloy-Iron-Sight-closeup zpsa8caad5f.png|M37A2 - Alloy Iron Sight MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Iron-Sight-closeup zpsc2e61a65.png|MK221 - Iron Sight M39-Submachine-Gun-Iron-Sight-closeup zps347e6931.png|M39 - Iron Sight M41A-MkII-Iron-Sight-closeup zpsc1b6b15c.png|M41A MKII - Iron Sight NSG23-Incinerator-closeup2 zps9eefe3ce.png|NSG23 - Iron Sight (Incinerator) Reflex Sights Reflex-Sight-Reticule zps56933b2b.png|Reflex Sight - Reticule WY88-MOD4-Combat-Pistol-Reflex-Sight-closeup zpsb0184875.png|WY88 Mod 4 - Reflex Sight MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Reflex-Sight-closeup zps90181030.png|MK221 - Reflex Sight M39-Submachine-Gun-Reflex-Sight-closeup zps9f1bd0ef.png|M39 - Reflex Sight M41A-MkII-Reflex-Sight-closeup zps96533ba8.png|M41A MKII - Reflex Sight NSG23-Reflex-Sight-closeup zpscb2ca7d4.png|NSG23 - Reflex Sight 2x Telescopic Sights Telescoping-Sight-Reticule zps18268426.png|Telescoping Sight - Reticule NSG23-Telescopic-Sight-closeup zps12d199c8.png|NSG23 - 2x Telescopic Sight M4RA-Telescoping-Sight-closeup_zps81de0bd4.png|M4RA - 2x Telescopic Sight M4RA-Variable-Sight-closeup_zpsd95cf8ba.png|M4RA - Variable Sight M4RA-Variable-Sight-Reticule_zps34507495.png|M4RA - Variable Sight Advance Scope M4RASmartTargetingSightReticule zps24fb27e9.png|M4RA - Smart Targeting Sight - Reticule M4RASmartTargetingSightcloseup zpsa74c10f3.png|M4RA - Smart Targeting Sight Barrel M4A3-Service-Pistol-Suppressor-closeup_zps5a6df168.png|M4A3 - Suppressor 1 M4A3-Service-Pistol-Suppressor zps13d5e035.png|M4A3 - Suppressor 2 M37A2-Pump-Shotgun-Choke-Tube-closeup_zps7f5cdd17.png|M37A2 Choke Tube M41A-MkII-Suppressor-closeup_zps1cb19c96.png|M41A MKII - Suppressor NSG23-Suppressor-closeup_zpsa003e9da.png|NSG23 - Suppressor M4RA-Suppressor-closeup_zps0cc54119.png|M4RA - Suppressor M4RA-Barrel-Extension-closeup zpsebc97a31.png|M4RA - Barrel Extension Underslung NSG23-Shotgun-closeup zpsbc9a7a86.png|NSG23 - Shotgun M4RATac-Shotguncloseup zps92c38b0a.png|M4RA - Tac Shotgun MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Incendiary-Shells-closeup_zps8dcaaeab.png|MK221 - Shotgun - Incendiary Shells MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Grenade-Launchercloseup_zps8d88c9e6.png|MM221 - Grenade Launcher - Fragmentation NSG23-Grenade-Launcher-closeup_zps5287637a.png|NSG23 - Grenade Launcher - Fragmentation Mounted Attachments M4A3-Service-Pistol-Laser_zps30cab541.png|M4A3 - Laser Targeting System M37A2-Pump-Shotgun-Laser-closeup_zpsf601eb97.png|M37A2 - Laser Targeting System MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Laser-closeup_zpsc22f5429.png|MK221 - Laser Targeting System M39-Submachine-Gun-Laser-closeup_zps539a6639.png|M39 - Laser Targeting System M41A-MkII-Laser-closeup_zps3528be23.png|M41A MKII - Laser Targeting System Butt Stocks & Magazine Attachments WY88-MOD4-Combat-Pistol-Extended-Mag-closeup_zps457c144b.png|WY88 MOD4 - Extended Magazine MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-No-Box-Mag-closeup_zps5ead22d9.png|MK221 - No Box Magazine MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Box-Mag-closeup_zps855d61f7.png|MK221 - Box Magazine MK221-Tactical-Shotgun-Recoil-Dampening-Stock_zps48dee418.png|MK221 - Recoiling Dampening Stock M39-Submachine-Gun-Stabilizing-Stock-closeup_zps8a17db0b.png|M39 - Stabilizing Stock M41A-MkII-Extended-Mag-closeup_zpsec22cab9.png|M41A MKII - Extended Magazine NSG23AbsorbingStockcloseup zps5f209134.png|NSG23 - Absorbing Stock Noted * The Attachments were consists of USCM in Aliens: Colonial Marines, along with Killzone and Call of Duty, includes MGS. So far that regarding these attachments with such purpose, and includes the former ones will be given to the other weapons such as the different Red-Dot Sight will be given to the gun.